Human Again
by Millerz
Summary: okay i am not goin to say a thing other then it takes place in the beginning of season 3 and its a b/s ship
1. your not the same

Spike walked back to his hotel, where Drucilla waited for him. Things had been kind of shaky since the truce with Buffy so, he had been getting her tons of presents today he go her a silver necklace with a fairy charm on it. He knew that the fairy was not much her stile, but there was a legend with it. The legend said that the silver fairy charm comes alive to grant one wish for thee owner, not that he believed it but he thought that it was always fun to have a story to go with a gift. He just had to hope that she would feel the same.  
  
He got inside the hotel room and started to take off his jacket when he heard moaning in the bedroom. "Dru.is that you," he called. Maybe she's having a vision again. He went over to the door and he now heard screaming he started to panic as he tried to open the door, but it was locked. He got frustrated and kick it open, and what he saw then nearly made him cry right then and there. He knew there had been problems between him and Dru lately, but he never expected this. "Pet, what is going on here?"  
  
Drucilla got out of the bed, and the vampire she left growled at Spike. "Spike princess was just having a little fun," she pouted.  
  
" Fun!" Spike yelled getting now not only frustrated but mad. "Shaggen a fledging. I mean, I could deal with Angel.Almost, but he was your sire but." he trailed off.  
  
"Spike its just not working out."  
  
"Pet, Princess, lets just talk about this. I need you," he said more calmly. "Look, just tell me what to do.  
  
"Your just to different now. You're not like before," she said almost regretfully.  
  
The vamp that had been patiently waiting for his turn to talk finally spoke up. "Uh, are you guys done cause. well, we were in the middle of something." He should have stayed quiet cause Spike, being the master vampyr, went over to the bed and broke off a piece of the wood staked it home and watch as thee other vampyr exploded into dust. He turned to Drucilla, but she had already left. 


	2. what the hell am i gonna do

Spike sat at a stool in a bar in LA drunk and crying over a bottle of whiskey, not even bothering with the shot glasses. "What did I do? I just don't understand how could she do this to me," he slurred as he played with the charm on the necklace he bought for her that night. "Where do think I went wrong," he asked the dead bartender on the floor. He was obviously delirious. He through the chain and went on.  
  
"I just wish I knew what I did." As he said this the fairy on the necklace started to crack and out came a fey. The fey grinned because it had heard what the vampire asked and figured the she would show him what he wished. She waves her hand and all of a sudden Spike started to throw up everywhere.  
  
Spike did not understand this he normally could deal with alo0t more alcohol then this before he started to barf it all up. The fey started to giggle and disappeared. Spike started to try to make it out the door. He only made it a few steps out before he passed out. A man ran over and took out his cell phone and called 911.  
  
Spike woke in a hospital bed. He looked around and a nurse came in. " so I see you're awake." She went over put what may very have been another of many shots into arm. "Some police are outside they wanted to talk to you as soon as you came to. I'm gonna send them in okay." She walked out.  
  
Why am I in a hospital and why are they acting as if I'm human. Then he noticed it. He was breathing and he felt a pumping. Oh god, I'm human. Before he could think more police walked in.  
  
"Hello, I know you must be tired, however we really need to ask you some questions about a.death that happened the bar I suspect you were in," thee officer said."  
  
Great, Spike thought, this is all I need, go to jail without a record, which they are likely to figure out. Oh, and let not for get to mention me being human.  
  
"Look, we don't care you think you saw in your state, cause we know he a animal did it. He got killed by a animal." The officer was obviously doing his best to try to cover up. He knew it was a vampire just didn't know that vampire was he. "Do you catch our drift he said?"  
  
"Yeah.Uh sure," Spike said speaking for the first time.  
  
"Good, now uh watch with the alcohol. You went off the charts tonight lets.uh not have it happen again." They walked out knowing that they got done what they came to do.  
  
"What the bloody hell am I going to do?" Spike started to try and figure out his options, though he didn't have man.  
  
*************8*****************************************8 Spike finally snuck out of the hospital and was now driving in a stolen car. He decided he would take thee advice of an old enemy. When you don't know what to do about the unexplainable go to the experts.  
  
88888888888888888888888*8888888888888888888888  
  
Giles was in the library stocking new books in the shelves while trying to ignore cordilia's ranting about the drop of catsup that got on her blouse. God please let Buffy and Xander get here soon. " Cordilia will you shut up!"  
  
"God, you don't have to be so rude!"Cordilia defended herself.  
  
"Sorry, when did you say they would be here?"  
  
"They were supposed to be here at 3p.m. maybe a teacher held them back or something. How am I supposed to know?" suddenly there was a slam and spike walked in the library. Giles pulled up a cross and held it in front of him and Cordy. 


End file.
